Slice of Life
Slice of Life is an Emmy-Award winning American animated horror-comedy television series created by Thatstuff that first aired on Supernova on June 10, 1995. The show focuses on 5 foods - a pie slice, cake slice, hamburger, pizza slice, and a doughnut - as they solve mysteries and have adventures. The show ran until March 7, 2000. Plot In a town of 2,000 known as Foodville, strange occurrences are happening. 4 of the citizens there - Cake, Burger, Pizza and Doughnut - are trying to solve the mysteries, when a new citizen named Pie moves into Foodville. In their searchings and adventures, they discover secret societies and cults, weird monsters and aliens, and more generally creepy things. Characters Main *'Pie': The main protagonist of the show. Pie is a 16 year old slice of pie who moved to Foodville while trying to get a new job, and ended up getting the job of a detective along with Cake, Burger, Pizza, and Doughnut. He is generally outgoing and courageous, although he is scared of some things. He isn't very good at being a detective, though, and often procrastinates on his job. He is voiced by series creator Thatstuff. *'Cake': A 19 year old piece of cake who is generally the lead detective. He is not easily disturbed (he has seen a lot in his time of being a detective) but can overreact sometimes and is sort of sensitive. Voiced by Ralf Hat. *'Burger': A 23 year old burger who is often angry and critical. He often criticises Pie for being an amateur, and is overall not a very fun person to be around. However, he does truly care about his friends. Voiced by TBA *'Pizza': A 20 year old slice of pizza who is a coward. He is scared of many things. TBA *'Doughnut' An immature, easily amused 15 year old doughnut. Doughnut provides comic relief, and is known as a strange, yet loveable character. Continuity The show has lots of continuity. Episodes often reference other episodes in the series. In Season 5, a single story arc takes up the entire season. TBA History Early inspirations TBA Pitching The show was first pitched to Disney Channel as a Toon Disney show. The show was rejected for unknown reasons. After this it was pitched to Supernova, and it was accepted quite easily. Announcements about release TBA Release and airing After 2 months of advertisement, the first episode aired June 10, 1995 on Supernova at 8:00 PM. The episode got 3 million viewers, and was a large success. Production Slice of Life is produced by Stuff Productions, however many other things are involved in producing it. Writing TBA Animation The show is animated by Stuff Production's animation team. It has quite fluid animation, making use of animation smears. TBA Content and controversy Slice of Life is a very dark and creepy cartoon, and it is unknown how some of the content on that show got past the radar (especially in early Season 3.) The most dark and terrifying episode was Area 51 (which included realistic-looking aliens conducting human experiments and many other violent things.) The episode was known to give many kids nightmares and was only aired on StuffNetwork 4 times (strangely it was never banned). Another episode known for it's creepy content was the Season 1 episode The Foodville Incident, which focused on a hijacking of a Foodville public education channel displaying disembodied deformed smiling human heads while eerie synth-ambient played. Although this is one of the most famous episodes (even with an entire website dedicated to it), the episode was banned from StuffNetwork in 2001 after many parents complained about their kids being traumatized. Another banned episode focused on a deranged coyote stalking the cast. It was banned for a gruesome scene in which Pizza has a hallucination of the coyote ripping his friends apart. The episode was only aired once, and never aired again due to the ban. The show also got controversy for its more mature content than anything on StuffNetwork at the time. Broadcasting *Supernova (channel) (1995-2000, 2000-2007 reruns) *Red Giant (2007-present) Television content ratings USA *Supernova: TV-Y7 Reception Critical reception Slice of Life has been seen as a "fantastic mixture of randomness and horror". Many critics generally accept the shows edgy and terrifying style, while some find the "anthropomorphic food" character ideas to be somewhat distracting and less serious. TBA Codecracking phenomena The series is immensely famous for having extremely hard to crack ciphers, some still unsliced despite years of hard work and research. The subreddit for the show is overrun with codecracking discoveries. These codes often reveal clues of an extremely complicated and sophisticated back story, while others are just fun Easter eggs. Main article: Slice of Life/Mysteries and ciphers Merchandise The series has had quite a bit of merchandise, including a video game and some mystery books released by Scholastic, as well as some home video releases. TBA Other info Theme song TBA Ending credits TBA Category:Thatstuff Category:Television series Category:Nicktoons Category:Slice of Life Category:Comedy horror series Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Animated series Category:Son of Hat Category:StuffNetwork